


Touch Me The Way You Know I Want You To

by prettypheromoans



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assjob, Creampie, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Hotdogging, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Voyeurism, bottom!Keith, could almost be construed as dubcon but keith DEFINITELY wants it dw, cum kink, cumslut!keith, pervert!lance, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith knows he’s walking too slowly for this to be construed as innocent. Knows that, if anyone else saw the way he was swaying his hips, they’d know exactly what he was after. To be fair, Keith knows by the way he can feel Lance’s gaze trained on his ass that Lance isn’t doing a very good job being subtle, either.They’ve been at it for weeks, now, this... little game. Lance will wait till everyone’s backs are turned — or not, actually — and cop a feel. Keith will lead Lance off to secluded parts of the castle, let him touch and play as much as he likes, but refuse to let him go any further. It’s exhilarating, it’s humiliating...





	Touch Me The Way You Know I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

> Art by @keith-in-shibari on tumblr, an awesome writing/art blog. Go check it out!!

Keith knows he’s walking too slowly for this to be construed as innocent. Knows that, if anyone else saw the way he was swaying his hips, they’d know exactly what he was after. To be fair, Keith knows by the way he can feel Lance’s gaze trained on his ass that Lance isn’t doing a very good job being subtle, either.

They’ve been at it for weeks, now, this... little game. Lance will wait till everyone’s backs are turned — or not, actually — and cop a feel. Keith will lead Lance off to secluded parts of the castle, let him touch and play as much as he likes, but refuse to let him go any further. It’s exhilarating, it’s humiliating... It’s exactly what he needs after day after day alternating between white metal monotony and fighting for his life.

If he’s being honest, he actually needs more than this. Letting Lance play with him, teasing him in return, it’s fucking amazing, but he’s getting close to his breaking point. He wants to let Lance fuck him, wants to make him cum, to let Lance make him cum. The only thing holding him back is that he knows Lance wants it, too. And he’s found that the one thing he enjoys more than his own pleasure is Lance’s suffering.

Lance has been trailing him for nearly five minutes now. Keith supposes they could have all the privacy they wanted in one of their rooms, but that might make it seem like he’s ready to go all the way. Also, he doesn’t really want privacy. He likes feeling exposed, even if he hopes to Voltron that no one actually does walk in.

Finally, they end up in the room Keith is looking for. It’s one of the many small lounges scattered around the castle, but no one ever uses it. Keith has only ever known Coran to come by this wing of the castle on his spicolian movement-ly maintenance runs, so it’s unlikely anyone will come in... but not impossible. Lance knows the drill by now, and the fact that he taps the panel to keep the door from closing sends a flare of heat up through Keith’s body.

Within seconds, Lance has Keith pinned on his front, bent over the island that’s meant to function as a bar. It would take Keith even less time to get away than it took to get him there in the first place, but what would be the fun in that?

Lance bends Keith’s arms behind his back and hold them there, brushes the black hair out of Keith’s face where he has his head turned to the side. Keith can feel Lance’s semi against his ass through the various layers of clothing they’re both wearing.

Lance begins to stroke over the seat of Keith’s pants, familiarizing himself with Keith’s body once more. Keith knows from experience that Lance likes to start slow, to tease. He hopes he’ll hurry up this time.

Lance seems to be in a pretty eager mood as well, because he’s already pulling down Keith’s pants after just a few moments. He pulls the waistband of his leggings to sit just under Keith’s cheeks, then snaps it for good measure. Keith’s breath hitches at the pain, and he feels the way the force of it sends ripples through his ass. Lance gives a low whistle.

“Looking as good as ever, baby. It’s obviously been too long since we did this last, though. All those pretty marks I left have faded.”

Well, it had been a couple days since Lance had gotten his pants down, but... “Healing pod,” Keith mumbles.

“Right,” Lance sighs. Now’s not the time to talk about their day job.

Keith tries to bring back the mood by wiggling his ass a little, which proves to be effective. Lance takes a big handful of his hip and cheek, presses him down into the table to still him. Once Keith has been subdued, Lance starts kneading and squeezing in earnest. Keith makes a tiny hum, and he can sense the way Lance smirks behind him, even if he can’t see him.

Suddenly, his ass feels cold. Lance has taken his hand off, and from the sound of it, he’s undoing his fly. Keith gasps a bit. He’s never done that before.

His suspicions are confirmed when he feels it — hot, thick, and long — against his ass. Fuck. That’s Lance’s cock. And from what Keith can tell, it’s just as big, if not bigger than he expected.

Keith’s breathing picks up, but he makes no move to stop Lance or get away from him. Even as his eyes widen at the way Lance begins to grind against him, he stays still, complacent.

**Art by @keith-in-shibari on tumblr[here](https://prettypheromoans.tumblr.com/post/177457081364/keith-in-shibari-based-on-this-by)**

Lance chuckles. “You’re so dirty for letting me do this to you. You try to pretend like you don’t like it, but you never ask me to stop. How come?”

Keith’s mouth twists into a frown, even though Lance can’t see it. “Just letting you-hnngh- torture yourself. I’ll never let you fuck me.”

“You will,” Lance says, and Keith hates the way he can hear the smirk in his tone. “Oh, you will. _I_ won’t fuck you until you beg me. I’ll keep letting you get a taste, until you realize how bad you really want it. And then I’ll make you beg for it. And once you do, you’re mine.”

The hand that was squeezing Keith’s hip leaves, but there is no pause in the way Lance ruts against him. Keith’s head is a little fuzzy from the way Lance was talking to him, so he doesn’t register the rustling behind him until he feels a cold drizzle of lube pouring over his asshole.

Keith gasps at the sensation, both out of pleasure and shock. _Lance wouldn’t... Would he?_

And then the hand is back, spreading and smearing the still too-cold lube over his hole, between his cheeks, on his cheeks... but still not dipping into Keith’s heat. Suddenly, the warmth of Lance’s cock is back on his backside, sliding between his now-slick mounds.

Keith’s face flushes violently. This is so humiliating, having Lance use his body to pleasure himself without giving Keith much of anything in return. All Keith can do is lay there and take it as Lance fucks the cleft of his ass, take it and dream about how badly he wants to take it for real. Lance’s cock is hard and hot and thick and long and Keith could cry from how much he wants it inside of him, but instead Lance is rubbing it against Keith’s vulnerable, prone form like the pervert he is. His face tingles from how hard he’s blushing, and it only gets progressively worse the more he hears the slick sounds of the lube, the more he feels the head of Lance’s cock press up against his tight rim.

The hand keeping his arms pinned behind his back is moving, reaching up to his shoulders to tug his jacket down until it catches around his elbows, restraining his movement. Keith has to give it to Lance, that one was pretty clever, even if it would only take a moment or two of struggling for Keith to break free. He waits in nervous anticipation at what Lance will do with his newly available hand.

He doesn’t have to wait long to find out as the hand comes down to mirror it’s twin when Lance places it on Keith’s bare asscheek. Lance is still rocking his hips at a leisurely pace, staring obsessedly at the way it splits Keith’s soft ass. Lance’s hands begin to massage the globes, fingers digging deep into the flesh to press at the hard muscle beneath, thumbs sneaking up to stroke over Keith’s curved lower back. Keith bites his lip gently at the way it makes him feel to have Lance _play_ with him like that.

Lance’s hips start to pick up pace as his hands squeeze ever more aggressively. He shoves their bodies together harder, fitting his balls up to Keith’s taint, and Keith blushes at the way he can feel all of Lance against him. And then Lance’s hands are pushing, pushing... pushing Keith’s cheeks together around Lance’s cock, and Lance is letting out a long, drawn out moan as he fucks the tight space.

Keith gasps, and he can feel even more of Lance now with the way Lance is using him. Their bodies slide together slick and hot from the copious amounts of lube. Lance is making an extra effort now to rub his cockhead up hard against Keith’s sensitive rim, and Keith is having a hard time trying not to press back against it. The friction is delicious for the both of them.

Keith assumes that Lance will continue on as such until he cums, but that’s where he’s wrong. Instead, Lance is panting hard at the effort of slowing his hips. He stops pushing at Keith’s mounds, and Keith can tell it’s difficult for him by the way his fingers twitch against his skin.

Keith is breathing harder, too, waiting in anticipation as Lance thrusts slowly against him. Several moments pass, and Keith almost thinks he’s in the clear before he feels a slick fingertip push against his hole.

Keith barely holds back a whine. His passage has been aching to be filled this whole time, but he can’t give Lance the satisfaction of knowing that.

The mischievous finger starts to nudge harder and harder against the tight ring until it finally presses in. Keith thinks he may have screamed a little in the back of his throat. This isn’t the first time Lance has fingered him, but with his cock already out and laying against Keith’s ass? That’s rather bold.

That first finger is pressing further now, and Keith can’t help but be embarrassed at the way his body readily accepts it. Lance isn’t the only one who’s been playing down there lately...

Lance chuckles. “Still not telling me to stop, huh? I would, you know. I’d be off of you in a heartbeat, if you told me to. But you want this just as much as I do. Probably more.”

The finger drags itself out back to the tip, and Keith’s hips are fighting not to rock back onto it.

“I bet I could slide my cock in right now and you still wouldn’t complain. But I don’t want just not complaining. You’re going to beg for it.”

Keith holds his breath, not wanting to risk a snappy retort at the expense of moaning out and letting Lance know how good his finger feels curling inside him.

“You’re already so loose, too. I know you’ve been touching yourself thinking about me, thinking about _this_. I’ll make you tell me about all the times you got off on the thought of me fucking you one day.”

Keith is trying so hard not to whine. The give around Lance’s one digit is too much, too fast, clear proof to support Lance’s claim. Keith groans quietly as Lance removes his finger, only to press back against his rim with a second. Lance’s hips are twitching with excitement, causing him to rut his hard on more and more against Keith’s ass.

Lance is unfairly good with his hands, twisting his fingers around inside of Keith, snapping his wrist to fuck him with them. It takes him far too short an amount of time, in Keith’s opinion, to find his prostate, but instead of continuing to hit it head on, he only nudges around at the edges more, teasing. Still, Keith’s entrance opens greedily for him, and soon enough a third finger is joining the other two.

Finally, Lance gives a firm press to his sweet spot, which at last elicits a broken cry from Keith. _Fuck_ , Keith thinks, _I can’t — I can’t let him know how much I enjoy this._

Pressing his lips together tight, Keith tries to stave off any more moans from escaping as Lance cruelly rubs his prostate. Then, suddenly, Lance’s fingers are pulling out, and Keith is left confused and gasping for breath.

“You’re not making any more of those pretty noises, Keith, so I guess you must not be enjoying my touches. Oh well, I guess I’ll just take care of myself, then.” Lance practically sings.

Keith wants to groan at the loss, but harrumphs instead. _There’s no way to win with this guy._

And then there’s more lube being added to the already-slick expanse of his backside, and then there’s Lance’s cock slipping back in between his cheeks and setting a quick pace. Lance makes sure to rub his cockhead up against the rim of Keith’s gaping hole on every thrust, taunting him.

“You’re more desperate for it than I am. I know, because you’re always bending over in front of me so I’ll grab you, and stalking off to places like these slow enough that I’ll follow you. You love this.”

Lance pushes the tip of his cock almost into Keith, just stretching the rim. Keith’s breath hitches. Lance continues to rub over the rim, nudging in just barely.

Keith bites his lip, trying desperately to resist the urge to rock his hips back onto Lance’s cock. It’s no use, as not a moment later he’s backing his ass up.

Anticipating this movement, Lance quickly pins his hips to the bar and bursts out laughing. “See?!”

Keith lets out a quiet, broken whine. He just wants some relief already! He might have been able to get it, too, if not for the jacket still tangled around his arms.

Lance’s laughter begins to quiet down as he resumes rocking his hips. With renewed confidence, he leans over Keith’s form to whisper hotly into his ear, “Once you do beg, I’ll make you my bitch. You’ll have to earn my cock, every time. You’ll have to pleasure me whenever I want it. You’ll get real good at sucking cock, baby.”

“You wish,” Keith growls, even as he’s shuddering at the feel of Lance’s body heat over him.

Lance chuckles again, and his breath tickles over Keith’s ear. The pace of his hips increases. “I’ll make you keep your hole stretched and wet for me, so I can just sink into it like a pussy whenever I want. I’ll make you wear a plug always.”

“That sounds really impractical.” Keith grits out

Lance just laughs cruelly. “Does it? Too bad. I already got you a plug. It’s waiting in my room. You wanna guess what it looks like?”

“No.”

“Funny. Alright, I’ll tell you...” Lance’s words are becoming increasingly breathy, and Keith realizes that he must be approaching the edge. The knowledge melts something within him, and he thinks he must be drooling with want for Lance’s cum.

The realization that Lance is still talking keeps him from falling into subspace, and he listens attentively to what Lance has to say. “It’s blue, of course. And sparkly. And it’s got ‘Property of Lance McClain’ engraved into the base in pretty lettering. Maybe, when I do fuck you, I’ll let you keep my cum in there with the plug. So you can remember me.”

Keith’s neglected cock pulses. “ _Property of Lance McClain?_ Who the hell do you think you are?”

”The guy who’s about to claim your ass with his cum, that’s who.” Lance is thrusting against him rapidly now, and Keith is treated to a glimpse past his cocky exterior when Lance groans out, ‘Fuck, gonna cum...”

Keith’s hips jerk in response, and he accidentally lets loose a moan, then immediately clamps his teeth down on his lip to silence himself. _Fuck, no! He can’t know... what he does to me_

Unfortunately for Keith, Lance seems to know exactly how to push his buttons (in more ways than one.) He presses the head of his cock right up against Keith’s stretched hole and quickly jerks his length, needing only a few moments before he’s blowing his load all over Keith’s entrance. He moans loudly, beautifully as he cums, and Keith hopes it’s loud enough to drown out the large intake of breath he takes at the occurrence. He has to force himself to calm down, lest he begin moaning wantonly in appreciation at the sizeable load now decorating his most private spot.

But Lance isn’t having mercy on him yet. As soon as Lance is recovered from his orgasm, he begins using his fingers and flagging erection to push his cum into a squirming Keith. Squirming, because he can barely contain himself at how amazing it feels to have _Lance’s cum_ — thick, warm, sticky — slowly filling his passage.

Lance sighs with satisfaction. “There. Now you can feel what it’s like to have my cum in your slutty hole, but nothing else.”

Suddenly, a hand is twisting into the hair at Keith’s scalp, and Lance is dragging him up, turning his head so that their eyes connect over Keith’s shoulder. He swipes a few drops off the tip of his cock, then holds his cum covered fingers up to Keith’s mouth. “Suck.”

Keith looks yearningly down at his fingers for a moment, but finally decides that it is too good a treat to pass up. He sucks those brown fingers into his mouth.

Keith can’t help it. He moans out loud at the taste, eyes practically rolling back in his head. He _loves_ cum. Even so, he makes a point to gnaw on the digits just to let Lance know he’s not submitting yet.

Lance winces, feints like he’s going to pull away, but Keith follows him, sucking harder, until he’s got every last drop. Lance smirks. “That’s a good little slut. Always taking what I give you, eh?”

Keith just continues to glare. He allows Lance to drag his fingers out of his mouth, and Lance holds both hands up with a sigh. “Okay, okay, I won’t linger. I’ll let you finish yourself off, like I know you want to.”

Softly, Lance kisses Keith’s cheek, doing up his pants in the process, then strides away whistling with his hands in his pockets. Keith waits until he can’t hear footsteps any more (and until the blush has faded off his cheeks) before wrestling himself out of his jacket and sitting up on the counter. He desperately shoves two fingers in his ass to fingerbang himself, sliding his other hand down to jerk his cock.

 _I have Lance’s cum in my ass I have Lance’s cum in my ass oh god I want it_ deeper, Keith chants internally. In the safety of solitude, Keith finally permits some moans to slip from his watering mouth.

“Fuck me,” he chirps, wishing for the form of Lance’s cock within his ass instead of his own measly two fingers. “Fuck me!”

He’s jerking himself fast and hard, fingering himself equally so, but whether or not he has a rhythm is a mystery to him, too caught up in chasing orgasm to thoughts of Lance and his lingering touches to care. Moans are spilling from his bitten lips unabashedly now, as he rushes towards the edge, spurred on by the thick white release inside him —

“Lance!” He cries, his own cum shooting in an impressive arc in front of him. He pants his way through his orgasm, squeezing his cock and breathing Lance’s name over and over again like a prayer. Slowly, he slides down to sit on the floor, leaning against the island. He needs a minute to come down, and to process today’s activity.

————

Around the corner, Lance finally turns away from the doorway with a satisfied huff, running his hand through his hair. His cock twitches in interest, but he decides he can wait till he’s in his room to handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @prettypheromoans on tumblr, leave a comment


End file.
